Speak now
by utahgirl91
Summary: This is a series of one shots based on all the characters. Just an Idea that came into my head, Taylor swift oneshots. :  PLEASE REVIEW! oh and story doesn't quite suck as the summary does.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys, this weeks theme is Taylor Swift!" All the girls started screaming. " do we really have to sing to one of her songs?" Finn said. "Yes. Now I am not signing up partners or songs, this is your own project! So everyone get going and Good luck!" With that everyone started talking. Mainly the girls.

After Glee Lauren, and Rachel were talking outside by there lockers, about song selection. "I don't know? I love all of her songs, I just can't decide which one I want to sing?" Rachel said. "I know what you

mean they are all great!" Lauren felt someone coming up behind her, most likely it would be Puck. Next thing that happened was that Puck decided he was going to sneak up behind her, but Lauren knew

better and got him in a head lock before he could tickle her. "Hey!" Puck screamed. "Shows you not tickle me." After rubbing his head with her knuckles. "So what brings you here Noah." Rachel said when

Lauren got him out from under her arms. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see what Lauren was going to be doing tonight." Lauren is shaking her head. "Practicing for Glee! Come on, it's Taylor Swift week!"

Lauren said excitedly. "I can't stand her, all she sings about is boys and being heartbroken." Puck said. "Woah, no she does NOT! She does not just sing about boys." Rachel and Lauren said. Okay so

you know your a huge Taylor fan when you stick up for her songwriting, cause really if you think about it, not all of her songs are about boys. Like everyone thinks they are. "Alright fine prove it!" Puck said.

At that moment Rachel and Lauren knew exactly which song they were going to sing.

Later on at Rachel's house. "So I'm thinking we should do the song "Mean"." Rachel said. "I love it, it's perfect for us." They were starting to rehearse when Lauren's phone rang and Love story was the

ring tone. "What Puck?" Lauren said, she didn't mean for it to sound so rude. "Ouch, hey I need help with a song choice. And well I- I- was kind of hoping you would do one with me?" Lauren just

smiled, she knew exactly which one they where going to do. "Okay, go to itunes and purchase Love story." Lauren said "Practice it this weekend, with guitar and we will preform it on Monday." She

almost hung up the phone to quickly "Wait! I really need you to help me with this, how about we practice it tomorrow together?" Puck said. Lauren quickly turned to Rachel and Rachel just nodded her

head. "Okay. Auditorium? 3?" Lauren was trying hard not to smile. "Okay. Perfect" Puck said but before he hung up the phone he didn't realize it but he mumbled "I love you" and then hung up.

Lauren's jaw just dropped.

"What?" Rachel said well basically screamed in her ear. "I think he just said I love you? He mumbled but that's what it sounded like." Lauren said still in shock. "Agh! Perfect! And interesting song choice

by the way. It fits you guys perfectly." Lauren is still smiling. The rest of the night she really wasn't paying attention to Rachel at all just thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

AN: Okay i'm a huge Taylor Swift fan! lol if you guys haven't noticed from my previous stories. This one will have all of the characters. not just about Lauren and puck. p.s I suck at grammer and spelling so sorry for you guys who have a pet peeve about that sort of thing. i do this for fun so i honestly don't care if it's "perfect." just warning you now :) oh and PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Teardrops on my Guitar

It's Saturday now and Lauren can't wait to practice with Puck. She knew that he had a thing for her, and she was trying hard to hide hers. She's been hurt multiple of times and she doesn't want to get hurt again. She is finally able to trust him, She is letting her guard down a little bit. He could tell. Which makes him extremely happy. Now Lauren doesn't know that Puck, actually knows this song very well. His sister is a major Taylor Swift fan.

Lauren was in deep thought sitting on the stage. She didn't even hear Puck come in, so when he started talking it scared her. "Hey." Puck said and she jumped a little bit. He started to laugh. "Not funny Puckerman." Lauren said. "Ya, it was." He is still laughing. Lauren notices what he is wearing. A tight shirt that shows off his muscles and blue jeans that fit perfectly. She didn't realize how long she was staring at him until he said. "You can look, and touch if you'd like?" Puck said, with a smile. His sexy smile nonetheless. "In your dreams." Lauren said. "Always babe." Lauren just shook her head. "Okay. let's practice. I have a paper here for you so you can memorize the lyrics." She started walking towards him handing him the paper. "Okay." Is all Puck could say. When she handed him the paper there hands touched, and they felt a spark. And both of them jumped. Lauren all of a sudden got very hot in there.

"You know what, let's not practice. Let's go do something." Puck said. "Umm, you know what. If you want you can just practice this by yourself and then that way we don't have to be here right now." Lauren said really fast. Puck just shook his head. "Come on Lauren, I'm dying here. Please just, let's go to lunch, my treat." Lauren just shook her head. "No, go. I'm fine." Puck just had to leave. He couldn't control himself any longer. Plus he wanted her to say Okay first before he tried anything. "If you insist." She just shakes her head.

She thought he left and was already out the door when she started singing.

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

She was talking about Quinn, and what they had before. She will never match up.

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

She doesn't know that he thinks about her at night. He hasn't gotten any sleep because of it. Puck is just standing there listening to her play the piano.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

Puck all of a sudden feels a tear comming down his cheek. He want to so badly go up to her and hold her. But not yet. He will soon.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

She gets up from the piano bench. And gently wypes away her tears. And turns to leave, and Puck uses that as his cue to leave. He knows which song he wants to do for her. She has to know how much he really cares about her.


	3. Best thing that's ever been mine

Finally, it's Monday. And Rachel can not wait to show her song to everyone. Actually she has two that she would like to sing. She found one that was perfect for her. It says is exactly how she feels

about a particular person in the group. She sees Lauren already next to her locker. "Hey, so how did Saturday go." Lauren was in a mood, and soon as she turned around Rachel knew. "What

happened? I thought you were ready?" Rachel said. "I thought I was to, but turns out. I am not." Lauren said with a shrug. "Just take your time okay." Rachel quickly changes the subject to "You

ready to go to Glee? And show up the boys?" Lauren started to laugh.

"Alright guys Lauren, and Rachel both have something prepared for all of you guys." Mr. Shue said. "Before we begin. We like to point out that not all of her songs are about boys. This one in

particular shows how we both feel, and how we have been treated." Suddenly the music started to play.

(Bold Rachel Italic lauren)

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me,

You, have knocked me off my feet again,

Got me feeling like I'm nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down,

With just one single blow.

But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,

And your walk by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again,

As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down,

Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,

Somebody made you cold,

But the cycle ends right now,

You can't lead me down that road,

You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,

Talking over a football game,

With that same big loud opinion but,

Nobody's listening,

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,

All you are is mean.

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so ?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Everyone knew who this song was to. It was for all of them. They took there seats, as soon as they were done. Next up, was Puck. Lauren just looked to Rachel with a confused expression. "This one

is for someone I find amazing." Quinn started to smile. And Lauren saw this. But Puck was looking at Lauren when he said that, but she was to busy staring at Quinn.

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables

Left a small town and never looked back

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"

As we're lyin' on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

The moment they touched, he knew that that's where he needs to be with her. Hopefully this song will let her know.

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

He's never been one to stay. Always leave right after. But with her it's different. He wants to let her know that he loves her and will never leave her.

But we got bills to pay

We got nothin' figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM

You said everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known

Then, you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

As I sang this I looked directly at Lauren. She was staring at Quinn. I thought she knew?

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

Lauren is the best thing that's ever been mine."

I changed the lyrics in hoping she'd see. Everyone is in shock. And so is she.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

And I can see it

I can see it now

"Please Lauren. I-" The bell rang and she booked it out of there without saying a word.


	4. Invisible

So Rachel didn't get to sing her second song choice, today. But tomorrow she was certain that she will sing it. She is very confident that this song will let the person that broke her heart know how much she truly cares.

All of a sudden her cell rang, "Hey, Lauren. What's up?" She was still in a daze. She totally forgot that she was on the phone with her. "Yes, sorry I am listening now. You want me to do what?" As if this couldn't get any better, she agreed to help out her friend. "Yes I will be there, give me 10 minutes." She quickly hung up the phone and changed, and drove to Lauren's house.

Meanwhile at Lauren's.

Lauren is pacing around her bedroom nervously. She is so anxious to tell Puck how she truly feels about him. But can't bare bringing herself to do it. She needs help, and some confidence. So she asked Rachel if she can come over. Which she quickly agreed to. Lauren knew her friend was also having a hard time so she figured she would help her out as well. Finally her doorbell rang.

"Finally! I'm dying. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused, I think I just don't like him anymore, I think I've fallen in love. And I- I-" She started to stutter which only her real friend(s) would know that when she stutters, it means that she is going into malfunction overdrive, and that is never a good sign. "Shh, calm down Lauren. Everything will be Okay I promise." Rachel said while walking into her living room.

"I know it's just that, I don't want to get hurt. Plus he has a rep. and well I." She can barely get another word out when her phone started to ringing. Luckily Lauren made a special ringtone for him, and she knew not to answer it. "How many times has he called?" Lauren was thinking it through. "Probably about 10? I'm scared. I ran away from him. I humiliated him. I don't know what to do." Then Rachel's phone rang and she answered. "Hey Noah." She smiled at Lauren. And she just froze. "Have I seen Lauren?" Lauren started waving her hands saying no. She was practically screaming inside. Cause knowing Rachel she is going to say yes. "Actually I'm at her house right now." Lauren is now on her bed with her pillow hold tightly to her body and covering her face about half way. "Yes, I know you do. Look Noah I can't let you speak to her at the moment. I know she promised she'd help sing with you. uh huh Yes I'll make sure she will be their. Okay bye."

Lauren completely forgot about their duet. As soon as she hung up the phone. Lauren screamed. "Ouch, kay ruin my hearing." Rachel said, while trying hard not to laugh. "What did you promise him?" Lauren said. "I just promised him that'd you be their tonight at 6. "ugh." Lucky for Lauren that is in 2 hours from now. She has time to recrupirate. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll be there. To supervise." Rachel said. And Lauren just smiled. "No, it's okay I need to do this." Rachel was very impressed.

"So Rachel, How are you?" Lauren said changing the subject. "I'm okay. I've been better. But still, it's hard. Watching him hanging onto a girl who is well, into someone else." Rachel said looking down. Lauren knew very well. "I know. It's hard. Trust me. Look Finn is stupid. And an idiot for giving you up." Lauren said. Little did she know Rachel is talking about Sam.

Time flies when your talking "girl talk". They completely forgot to keep track of the time so when they saw that the clock was showing 615 they freaked. And booked it to the school.

Puck's pov

Lauren is late. 15 minutes late to be exact. He knew this wouldn't work. He needs to talk to her, alone. With no interruptions. He was starting to give up hope when he looked up from the piano bench and saw Lauren and Rachel. He frowned when he saw Rachel. "Don't worry. I wont bother you guys." Rachel said and she quickly left and made her way to the choir room.

Lauren. She looks beautiful tonight. He smiled and was completely in awe by her. The way she moved, the way she stood up for herself. Just everything about her took his breathe away. They haven't said anything for awhile and he could tell Lauren was nervous. She was staying a good 5 feet away from him, not budging.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. And I-" He quickly stopped his sentence, cause he was about to say the four letter word. "Don't okay. We are not meant to be okay. The school, thinks that this is impossible, and that I'm just a joke. Even the whole Glee club thinks so." Lauren started to do her rambling, which Puck thought was cute. "I don't care. I meant what I said. And for the record, I don't like Quinn." Lauren's mouth dropped. "I know you thought I was singing about her today. That's why I put your name in the song, at the last second, to get you to realize. How much I want "us" to work." Puck said walking closer to her.

Suddenly, Lauren couldn't move any more. Her feet were glued to the floor. "But I-" Puck just shook his head. "No more but's." Puck said. "Just one more thing. Don't hurt me." Puck just smiled. "Never. Forever and always." Puck said. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when she pulled away. He just frowned. "Not now, okay." Lauren said. "Okay." Puck wants to make sure that she feels, like she is wanted. He wants to so badly kiss her at that moment. But he held back because he knew that's what she wanted. "So, let's practice the song?" Puck said and Lauren just smiled and nodded.

Choir room

Rachel was sitting on the piano bench and started to play her song. Little did she know someone was listening.

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

Sam loved to hear Rachel sing. It was the best part of his day.

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

Sam didn't know that this song, was about him. He thought it was about Finn.

And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

Baby, let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

He decided to walk in. "Rachel, that's wow." That is all he could say. She didn't realize he was in their. "How long have you heard me?" Sam looked down. "The whole song." Rachel looked horrified. "Is something wrong?" Sam said, sensing that she is a little freaked out. "Umm, I just I didn't know you where their. I wouldn't have." Sam shook his head, and continued to walk towards her. "Rach, it was amazing. and Finn is stupid for letting you go." Sam said. That's the thing, everyone thinks it's about Finn but really. It's about this gorgeous boy standing before her. "That's the thing it's not Finn." Before she could do anything she heard Puck and Lauren coming around the corner laughing.

"Rachel, you okay?" Lauren said, noticing sam was in the room. She didn't tell Rachel, but she knew she likes him. "Yes. I am." Puck just looked at Sam then back to Rachel. "Dude, What are you doing here?" Puck said. "I could ask you the same thing." Sam said a little annoyed.


	5. Love Story

"Seriously, Dude. What are you doing here?" Puck said, staring at Rachel, then back to Sam. He knows Rachel, a little more then he would like. "I Just came here to practice. Is that not okay?" Rachel shook her head. "Yes that's fine, we are just leaving. Right Lauren." Lauren shook her head and dragged her best friend out. Leaving the two boys to be.

While walking out towards the car, "You know your going to have to tell him sooner or later? I'm pretty sure Puck is in there right now yelling at him for who knows what?" Lauren said. "I know. Wait! how did you? Nevermind. Is it that obvious?" Rachel said looking down. Lauren nodded. "Yes. Actually I didn't realize it until Puck said something about it today." Rachel got a whip

lash from moving her head backwards to look at Lauren. "He what!" And she started to run back inside the school.

choir room

"If you hurt Rachel, I swear on my father's death bed. That I will break you into a million pieces." Sam was a little confused. "What are you talking about?" Puck looked at him in shock. "You don't know?"

Sam shook his head. "Think about it." Was all Puck said and started to walk out of the room, when he ran into Berry. "Where's the fire?" Puck said.

All of a sudden Sam's eyes got wide. That point Rachel knew Puck told, and she started to hit Puck. "Why?" Was all she kept on saying, she repeated herself until she couldn't talk anymore.

"Rachel, I-" Rachel looked at Sam. She knew the look. "Don't be. I'm fine." Lauren quickly took Rachel away, and stared at Puck. And Puck knew he was in trouble.

Next day at Glee

"Okay, now we would like to hear from Tina and Mercedess." Mr. Shue said. They decided to do there song from her first CD called "Your not sorry." The whole time Rachel thought of Finn. And

how the whole relationship was based on sorry's. Finally they were done. And next up was Lauren and Puck. Lauren quickly made a glance at Rachel. And Rachel just smiled.

Lauren hasn't spoken to Puck at all. She's ignored all of his phone calls, everything. She is trying to build up the courage to tell him, that she likes him. And maybe this song will help her.

(Bold Puck Italic Lauren)

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go,_ **and I said**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

In a way they are like Romeo and Juliet. No one approved of them.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

At this Lauren Looked directly into his eyes, and smiled.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

Puck took a hold of Lauren's hand. And held it tightly.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

Lauren quickly looked away. Knowing full well what he was saying.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

**And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

They were lost in there moment. Holding each others hands. They were in kissing distance, nose touching everything. "What the H-" Quinn shouted. Lauren quickly stepped away. Said

something about being sorry. She couldn't look at him. She was planning on running away, when she felt her hand being tugged. She looked up and it was Puck. "Please, Lauren. Why not?

Who cares?" She shook her head. "You better get your hands off of my man." With that she did. She took her sit in the far corner where she belonged. Next up was Quinn. "This song is for

someone, who doesn't know there place. Puck may have a thing for you now, but I will always be his." Quinn couldn't even start because someone decided too stick up for Lauren.

"Quinn. Stop being so controlling! Puck loves Lauren! Can't you tell? We all can. Just lay off! Just because you don't get what you want doesn't mean you can destroy someone else's

happiness." Finn said. Puck just stared at him. Lauren was silently crying. She started to get up and walk out the door. "Lauren stop." Puck said.

"What? Haven't you done enough? We may have a thing Puck, but in reality we don't work. Maybe in our heads it may seem right. We may have chemistry. But that's fantasy. This is reality so

get off of cloud nine. Because I am, I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better? I- I-Love you." Lauren said proudly. And stormed out of the room.

She was half way down the hallway. "I love you! Please don't leave me." Puck said. "We can make this work." He yelled. Not giving a crap about the other students that have accumulated in

the hallway. She just shook her head. He was getting closer. And she couldn't move. She wouldn't. She told her self this morning that she will not leave. No matter the circumstances. But that

stupid fear, that stupid heartache. "I'm scared." She said. "Me to baby. Me too." Puck said, holding her hands. She started to smile. Fully aware of everybody watching them. "You know, if you

want to kiss me now. That would be okay." She said with her head down. Puck just smiled. He put his finger gently on her chin. Lifted her head up, stared into her beautiful eyes and said the

words I love you. And Kissed her passionatly. It was the most wonderful thing. Sparks flew in their heads. Both smiling against each other. The Kiss didn't last long, seeing as both of them

needed air to breathe.

Puck never wanted to let her go. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. After the kiss he pulled her into a hug. And just held her tightly. "I Love you so much." Was all he could say.

Lauren just smiled. "I love you too." Lauren said looking into his eyes. "So, go back to glee? Or continue doing what we are doing?" Puck said. Lauren really didn't want to go back into glee. Or

stay at school for the matter. "Let's leave." She said. "As you wish." Puck said. Knowing that is her favorite movie. He put his arm around her and they both walked out of McKinly High School,

with big smiles on there faces.


	6. Lauren and Puck :

Words couldn't describe how Lauren and Puck feel. They were walking towards Puck's truck, when he couldn't take it anymore. He just had to kiss her again. So he did the unexpected thing to do. He grabbed her hand put up by his neck and kissed hard, telling her that he wants more. Lauren knew this so she quickly pulled away. "No, Puck." Lauren looked away feeling scared. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just can't control myself when I'm with you." Puck said gently squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry. I-" She didn't want to tell him, but she knows she needs to eventually.

Puck helped her climb into the truck, and walked around to the drivers side. "So, where to?" He said looking at Lauren. "Anywhere but here." Lauren said, looking out the window. Puck knew something was wrong, and he wants to know what's bugging her. They drove in silence for about 15 minutes when they came to park, outside of Lima.

"So, Lauren. What's wrong?" Puck said looking intently into her eyes. Lauren looks down, as soon as she did, Puck put his hand on her thigh. Gently rubbing it. That all of a sudden calmed her nerves. "I've never actually really kissed anyone before. I may seem like I know what I'm doing, but in reality I have no idea. And I've been heartbroken multiples of times, I've lost count. And I-I-" She started to cry. Puck felt at a complete loss. "Shh... It's okay. I promise you, I will NEVER hurt you. I've been hurt to you know." Puck said taking her hand and rubbing it, and wiping away the tears. "At least you've had relationships or whatever you want to call them. I'm 18 years old and I." She realized what she was doing and she immediately stopped. And she is holding on to the passenger door, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm done." She opened up the door. but before she can do anything, he stopped her. "Stop running." She looked at him, suddenly the truck felt very small. So she jumped out of her seat, onto the ground.

Puck was instantly by her side. "Babe, please I need you. I love you so much." Lauren was silently crying. "I don't want to get hurt again. And I feel like being with you, I will." Lauren said, looking up at him with a tear stained face. "I promise you I wont hurt you. And to be honest with you, I'm glad I was your first." Puck said with a shy smile. Lauren started to smile. "Hey, I knew you had a smile in there some where." Puck said. And they both started to laugh. "Lauren, I want to promise you something. If you ever feel like, where going to far. Please just tell me. I may not be great at controlling myself, but if you tell me to stop I will. And I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you way too much to see you get hurt. I promise you, that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I don't care what time of the day it is. Please, call me." Lauren was smiling. She knew she could trust him. But she doesn't know if she can trust herself yet. "I'm sorry. I'm just very emotional about this sort of thing. I may not come off as it, but I am. I'm not at all satisfied by the way I look. I'm not skinny, I've never have had a boyfriend, anything that other girls have. It's always just been me. And I got used to it. Until you came along, and now my world feels like it's upside down. And I don't know where to begin." Lauren said. "Well, Now you do have a boyfriend. Who will be their for you 24/7, no matter what. Plus you just took me off the market. You know how many girls will kill to be you right now." Lauren just hit him. She knew she was joking, but in some ways he ways right. He is after all the playboy at McKinley high.

"Alright. I'm done being emotional, now." Lauren said with a smile. "Good, cause after that little talk of ours, I kind of want to kiss you some more." Puck said with a smile.

"I'm all yours." Lauren said. Puck led her to the back of the truck. The moon was just barely coming over the mountains.

Puck was kissing her with full of passion and love. The kiss lasted a while, until they needed air. Lauren out a gasp, and so did Puck. He took that perfect opportunity to kiss her neck. And to mark his territory. 5 minutes later, he bruised her neck enough to leave a hickey. "Now everyone knows your taken." Puck said and she just smiled. She was the one to go in for the kiss this time and they both couldn't be any happier.


	7. Sam and Rachel

Lauren woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and her phone going off. "Hello?" She said with a tired voice. "Lauren, where are you? Class is about ready to start." Rachel said through the other line. "What!" She panicked. She looked around frantically, there was Puck, still asleep. "Crap!" She said so loud that it woke him up. "Babe, go back to sleep." Lauren shook her head. "Looks like I'm missing 1st period today, but I'll be there later." Lauren said and hung up the phone. "Get up! I didn't get home last night. We're both, in trouble now." Lauren said pushing her boyfriend. "S***!" Puck said. "Crap 18 missed phone calls from my parents." She quickly dialed her mom's cell. "Hey mom, Sorry I-" She couldn't get a word in because she started to scream. "I'm fine mom. Really. I was at Rachel's last night." Lauren said looking at Puck. "Yeah, you should've called her. Yeah I'm not missing. I'll be at home later. I promise. I love ya too." Lauren said as she hung up the phone. "That was a close one." Puck said. Lauren just shook her head. She all of a sudden realized they were in the bed of his truck, and they spent the night. "What did we do?" Lauren said. She knew they didn't do "it" but she still can't believe that she woke up next to Noah Puckerman. "Babe, it's okay. We just fell asleep talking, remember?" She shook her head. "Still we-" She started to look down. "We fell asleep talking. We did nothing. Okay." Puck said taking her hands in his and gently rubbing circles. "Let's get to school. Rachel sort of needs me, cause someone decided to tell Sam their secret!" Lauren said shooting daggers at Puck.

15 minutes later they arrived at school. "Umm.. where in the same clothes we were in yesterday." Lauren said just realizing the situation. Puck just laughed. "I don't think anyone will notice." Puck said smiling at his girl friend.

They quickly hop out of the truck and into the school. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on them. "And you said they wouldn't notice." Lauren said. "Hey, who knew we were being watched?" Puck said, taking her hand. She quickly let go. "You okay?" Puck said. She realized what she did. "Sorry, instinct." She said taking his hand back to were it belongs. Lauren sees Sam, but no Rachel. She walks up to him and said. "What did you do?" Lauren said loud enough that everyone can hear. "I didn't do anything. I didn't know until Puck told me remember? Now she wont talk to me!" Sam said, looking a little sad. Lauren quickly hit Puck. "Ouch!" Lauren just laughed. "Fix it." Was all Lauren said and she quickly went to go find Rachel. Leaving the two boys behind.

"Same clothes I see?" Sam said with the look. "Look, it's nothing. We did nothing! We just ended up falling asleep in the back of my truck, while talking." Puck said surrendering. "Back in the truck ehh?" Sam said. "Dude seriously, What's up with you? Why wont you tell her?" Puck said to Sam quickly avoiding the question. "I don't know. I've tried too, she just runs away." Sam said looking down. "That's how they are. Look you get them in a room, and corner them. And I bet you 5 bucks Rachel is in the auditorium." Puck said knowingly. "She is, she wont let me talk to her or even see her face." Sam said looking down, and feeling guilty. "I think I've lost her. I-I- I don't know what to do." Sam said. All of a sudden Puck is smiling. He sees Lauren, pulling Rachel down the hallway. Obiviously, by force. "Well, dude here is your chance." Puck said.

Sam quickly looks to where Puck is referring to. And he sees Rachel, being dragged by Lauren. "How does she do that?" Sam said referring to Lauren. "Lauren, is stubborn. And she wants what's best for Rachel." Puck said with a smile. "Hey, babe." Puck said. Lauren just shot him a glare, saying not right now. "Sam, talk to Rachel. Rachel talk to Sam. Stop being dumb... and tell each other." Lauren said. "It took you 3 months to tell Noah you liked him, and you kept on running away when you did. So why are you forcing me to talk to him." Rachel said pointing to Sam. Pucks mouth dropped. "3 months!" Puck said. All that time, trying to get her to go out with him. Everything he did. She didn't even get the courage to say "I love you" until 3 months later. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Rachel said, taking that oppurtunity to leave. But unfortunately for her, her best friend was on the wrestling team. And managed to keep her there and talk to Puck at the same time. "Look, I'm sorry! Okay. But we got a happy ending anyway? Right?" Lauren said with a smile. Puck just smiled back, she was right.

"Rachel, Please listen too me. I'm I'm." Sam said, he couldn't get a word in. "Please don't be sorry. I'm fine! I'm used to being heartbroken. It's why I have the stronger walls then my friend Lauren here, who can let them down for the playboy bunny. Who will probably get heartbroken within the week. I on the other hand will not. I may like you Sam. But please, don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine." Lauren can't believe she said that about her. Rachel all of a sudden realized what she said. She quickly turned around to look at Lauren. "Lauren! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I swear. It just came out. I-I-" Lauren took a look at Puck, looked quickly away and decided to leave. She turned around and said. "Next time Rachel, think before you speak. You could end up hurting someone. Or loose a friend." Lauren said.

Puck just stood their. He didn't know what to do. "Why? Rachel?" Puck said. "I finally got her to open up and now. Look what you did. She was trying to help you! And you gave a her a short leash. Now I have to fix her." Puck said leaving the two of them to be. Rachel all of a sudden felt tears strolling down her cheeks.

She went to go walk away when she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. The touch sent a major heat wave through out her body. "Please. Rachel, I-I-" Then the bell rang.


	8. Crazier

Before any of them knew it. Glee was next. Rachel wanted to tell Sam. And she wanted to tell Lauren she is trully sorry for what she said to her. She thinks, her and Puck are perfect together. She sees Mr. Shue in the hallway before Glee and asks him if she can sing first? Even though she already sang. He agreed.

"Alright guys, we get to hear from Rachel again today. Rachel?" Rachel stood up from her seat and said. "Before I start, I want to say something." She looked at Lauren for encouragement. And got nothing. But what she did see made her smile. Puck holding Lauren, comforting her. "I'm sorry. I apologize for what I said earlier today. And this song is to tell someone how I trully feel about them." Rachel said looking at Sam.

Rachel's thoughts.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

_I'm always forcing myself to be happy. But then I saw you, and my world shifted upside down. _

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

_It's like we knew each other forever. _

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

_Rachel looks at Sam. And she couldn't read his expression if her life depended on it. _

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

_The guys I fall for, always end up loving someone else. Or not over someone else. I take another look at Sam. "Do i see tears?" Rachel thought to herself._

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

The music ended. Rachel quickly went back to her seat. In the far corner. Were no one can see her. "Great job Rachel. Okay next up Sam?" Mr. shue said. Rachel looked up, and saw Sam staring at her. "Puck, can I get some help?" Sam said looking at Puck. Puck just nodded. "This one is for someone I care deeply about, but wont let me in. I am making a promise to her right now. In front of everyone. I Will NEVER EVER hurt you. Your to fragile. I want to be there to protect you when needed. I'll be there for you 24/7." Sam said and then the music started.

Bold Puck Reg Sam.

I've never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

**I was trying to fly**

**But I couldn't find wings**

**Then you came along**

**And you changed everything**

_**You lift my feet off the ground and**_

_**Spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier.**_

Watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

And you made it so real

_Sam looked at Rachel. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. _

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**

**Opened my eyes and you made me believe**

_Puck looked at Lauren. She was smiling so brightly. He knew that this was the girl he has been waiting for._

You lift my feet off the ground and

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier, oh

_**Baby, you showed me what living is for**_

_**I don't want to hide anymore**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground and**_

_**You spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier**_

_**Crazier, crazier**_

Sam took the oppurtunity. To run up to Rachel. "I love you. Please don't run anymore. I Mean what I say. I-" Rachel was just to happy and that she didn't realize what she did when she kissed him. Sam quickly kissed her back. Everyone in the room was clapping.

Lauren was happy for Rachel. She knew that She would be safe with him. And that he will never hurt her. Suddenly she felt someone come up behind her. She looked up and there was Puck. Smiling like an idiot. "I'm glad they got it all worked out." He said. "Me too. Thanks for singing that for me." Lauren said. "The song is true. You make me crazier." And they both laughed. Walking out of glee hand in hand.


End file.
